


Che cos'è l'amor?!

by raxilia_running



Series: Strawberry Feels Forever [15]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Genderbending, Lemon, Oral Sex, Slurs
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-14
Updated: 2011-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:52:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9586649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raxilia_running/pseuds/raxilia_running
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki quella sera avrebbe solo voluto dormire. Sul serio, era l’una di notte e lui se ne stava beatamente sepolto sotto quintali di coperte a godersi il calduccio piacevole che teneva lontano il gelo invernale. Fuori nevicava, forse. Di certo le strade erano mezze ghiacciate ma era la notte di Natale, non ci si poteva aspettare che cifossero trenta gradi all’ombra.La Notte di Natale si possono ricevere regali imprevisti, soprattutto se siete un membro della famiglia Kurosaki e avete compagnie nient'affatto tranquille al vostro fianco...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sono OTTO GIORNI che scrivo questa maledetta fanfiction. Otto giorni che ci sclero su Facebook, Twitter e ogni social network a mia disposizione, chi mi segue penso che ormai non mi sopportasse più. Ho partorito il bimbo, finally.  
> Senza ulteriori indugi: è una AU in gender bender ma non è la prima volta che scrivo di Grimmjelle (alias female!Grimmjow).
> 
> **Prompt Big Damn Table:** #098.Scelta Libera - Camino  
>  **Prompt per il «Gift Boxes Challenge»:** "Ma Babbo Natale non doveva essere un uomo?"

_Che cos'è l'amor_  
È un sasso nella scarpa  
Che punge il passo lento di bolero  
Con l'amazzone straniera  
Stringere per finta  
Un'estranea cavaliera  
È il rito di ogni sera  
Perso al caldo del pois di San Soucì  
 **{Che cos’è l’amor | Vinicio Capossela}**

Ichigo Kurosaki quella sera avrebbe solo voluto dormire.

Sul serio, era l’una di notte e lui se ne stava beatamente sepolto sotto quintali di coperte a godersi il calduccio piacevole che teneva lontano il gelo invernale. Fuori nevicava, forse. Di certo le strade erano mezze ghiacciate ma era la notte di Natale, non ci si poteva aspettare che ci fossero trenta gradi all’ombra.

Era dunque lì, a girarsi e rigirarsi con la testa sprofondata nel suo morbido cuscino, quando lo sentì. Il rumore sinistro. Quel tipico rumorino che, se siete i protagonisti di un film horror, può significare soltanto una cosa: siete ufficialmente _fottuti_.

Ma proprio morti, prima ancora di mettere piede fuori dal letto.

Ichigo non doveva essere un grande esperto di quel genere lì o forse era troppo coraggioso per spaventarsi, anche se fuori era tutto buio e ululava un vento da zombie e, toh, era anche solo in casa, perché tutti sembravano troppo occupati a festeggiare una sciocca festa comandata come un’altra per ricordarsi di stare in famiglia.

In realtà quell’ultima considerazione era esagerata, in fondo sarebbero ritornati tutti all’ora di pranzo e lo avevano anche invitato – a quella scampagnata imprevista organizzata dal Vecchio all’ultimo minuto. Lui… lui aveva la sua vita molto intensa dietro cui correre, mica poteva perder tempo per… un viaggio di andata e ritorno a Disneyland! Yuzu e Karin si erano aggregate entusiasticamente, mentre sua sorella maggiore gli aveva strillato qualcosa a proposito del fatto che lei aveva un’ameba per fidanzato ma, comunque, era meglio andare da lui che restare con un fratello scemo che passava la sera di Natale a casa da solo.

Così, eccolo lì, a sgambettare fuori dal letto a piedi nudi – e il pavimento era terribilmente freddo! – e afferrare il primo oggetto contundente a portata di mano, per poi scendere dabbasso facendo ben attenzione a far scricchiolare ogni asse di legno che i suoi talloni sfioravano.

Il rumorino, intanto, era diventato un suono ben definito di cose che crollano. Cose. Non muri, finestre, mattoni ma proprio _cose_ , Ichigo Kurosaki non avrebbe saputo in che altro modo classificare l’evento che si stava svolgendo nel soggiorno di casa sua. Doveva essere il camino che stava cedendo, l’aveva pur detto che far costruire ex novo una struttura del genere in una casa vecchia come la loro era una follia. Ma suo padre l’aveva ascoltato? No, certo, aveva sentito il dovere morale di assicurare « _un caldo focolare_ » alla sua famiglia per quelle vacanze natalizie e quello era il risultato. Gli sarebbe caduto il soffitto in testa, mentre era da solo, lo avrebbero trovato sepolto sotto una montagna di macerie e allora avrebbero visto chi era il paranoico che si faceva troppi problemi, ah!

Nel suddetto soggiorno, però, di macerie non sembravano essercene, constatò Ichigo accendendo la luce e guardandosi attorno. Si grattò la nuca con la punta dell’indice ma il camino continuava a stare lì, immobile e apparentemente solido: forse i rumori venivano dall’esterno o forse era solo colpa del vento che soffiava lungo la canna fumaria e lui magari stava andando troppo in là con la fantasia. Nel dubbio, fece spallucce e spense nuovamente la luce, apprestandosi a ritornare nella sua stanza.

Il tonfo arrivò all’improvviso, violento come un’Apocalisse Maya ma non altrettanto prevedibile. Il ragazzo si voltò brandendo la mazza da baseball, giusto in tempo per osservare qualcosa di grosso e colorato rotolare fuori dalla bocca del focolare in un turbine di cenere e fuliggine. Poi la cosa informe si fermò sul tappeto e cominciò a bestemmiare. Sì, proprio a bestemmiare improperi degni di un consumato sacrilego, roba da crepare all’istante l’intonaco e far avvizzire ogni pianta ancora vivente nel raggio di un chilometro.

«Porca puttana vacca troia zoccola inculata , vaffanculo, camino di merda!».

«Ma che cosa… Grimmjelle?!».

Ichigo spalancò due occhi grandi come fari nella notte, mettendo meglio a fuoco la figura beige e azzurra che si contorceva sul pavimento. Di riaccendere la luce non se ne parlava, eh no, era ancora troppo sconvolto da quella caterva di parole poco fini che una certa boccaccia larga a lui ben nota vomitava fuori a ritmo continuo, senza neanche riprendere fiato. Quei capelli azzurri avrebbero dovuto metterlo subito sulla strada della giusta soluzione, c’era da aggiungere…

«Grimmjelle, sei tu?!».

La cosa, che aveva un nome e anche una forma molto formosa, alzò la testa nella sua direzione, tagliandolo in due con uno sguardo da pantera infuriata, prima di mettersi a sedere e ricominciare a sbraitare a gran voce.

«No, sono quella troia di tua sorella!».

«Mia sorella non è una troia!».

Ichigo le porse una mano per aiutarla ad alzarsi, consapevole che quella della ragazza non era stata soltanto una battuta ironica. Che fra lei e Shiroko non corresse buon sangue, era un fatto comprovato dalle decine di amorevoli insulti che erano solite scambiarsi ogni volta che si trovavano a portata d’occhio l’una dell’altra.

Grimmjelle rifiutò sdegnosamente la sua mano, salvo poi pentirsi all’ultimo secondo e aggrapparsi malamente al suo braccio. Rintronata com’era da quella rovinosa caduta, si ritrovò incerta a rimettersi in piedi sui due trampoli che si era ostinata a indossare. Dieci centimetri di stivale forse erano eccessivi per una donna alta come lei, che in quel momento sovrastava di poco persino il suo fidanzato, e tra l’altro anche mortalmente scomodi, se dovevi farti mezz’ora di camminata a piedi sotto la sferza del vento gelato di fine Dicembre. Ma pur di portare fino in fondo il piano che aveva in mente, avrebbe fatto questo e altro.

«No, è solo stronza!» rincarò la dose ora che poteva fronteggiare il ragazzo, suonandogli un pugno non troppo scherzoso sulla spalla.

«Ahia!».

«Come cazzo vi salta in testa di costruirvi un camino e non pulirlo neanche?! Siamo in pieno Inverno e quel posto è pieno di ragnatele! E poi non potevate farvi mettere una canna più larga? Che cazzo, mi si stavano incastrando le tette in quel cunicolo di merda, se morivo asfissiata era colpa tua!».

«Grimmjelle!» strillò scandalizzato Ichigo all’idea del seno fin troppo prosperoso della ragazza che ostruiva il condotto.

«Quello che ci facciamo con il camino non sono affari tuoi! Tu, piuttosto… perché cacchio non hai bussato alla porta?! E perché ti presenti a casa mia a quest’ora?! Non mi avevi detto che ci vedevamo domani e non dovevo romperti le palle?!» concluse sdegnato, rimarcando bene quelle parole scortesi che lo avevano offeso non poco.

Grimmjelle si schiaffò una mano contro il viso, chiedendosi che male avesse fatto per meritarsi un fidanzato così scemo. Ma ancora non l’aveva capito che era stata tutta una scusa per fargli una sorpresa?! E, no, non aveva voglia di farglielo comprendere adesso, avrebbe saltato ogni spiegazione e sarebbe arrivata dritta al punto.

«Perché Babbo Natale scende dal camino a mezzanotte, coglione!».

Ichigo strabuzzò nuovamente gli occhi, tanto meravigliato e ignaro che la ragazza vi avrebbe detto che le faceva quasi tenerezza. _Quasi_.

«Babbo Nat… tu non se… **Ma Babbo Natale non doveva essere un uomo?** ».

«Argh!».

L’impulso di sfilarsi uno stivale e brutalizzare il ragazzo fu forte ma Grimmjelle cercò di trattenersi, contando fino a diecimila e altre amenità di quel genere. Solo il miraggio dell’obiettivo finale la mantenne dall’ucciderlo con le sue stesse mani.

Decise che, a quel livello, le parole servivano poco ed era meglio passare direttamente ai fatti. Si scrollò un altro po’ di cenere dai lunghi capelli azzurri e si sfilò semplicemente il lungo e informe impermeabile beige che aveva indossato fino a quel momento, lanciandolo sul borsone da palestra che era rotolato insieme a lei fuori dal camino.

La reazione del fidanzato si fece attendere. Si era voltato, affrettandosi a gettare due ciocchi nel braciere e accendendo rapidamente il fuoco. Il folle tentativo di Grimmjelle gli aveva appena palesato davanti l’ipotesi che un ladro vero o magari un maniaco serial killer gli si introducesse in casa. Onde evitare indesiderati intrusi, era il caso di tenerlo acceso, quel maledetto coso che a suo padre piaceva tanto!

«Cosa stavi dicendo, Grimm… ghngh!».

La voce gli morì in gola e Ichigo se ne restò con la bocca aperta a far da casa alle mosche, mentre squadrava da capo a piedi la figura ora debolmente illuminata da una luce aranciata,4 che non faceva che esaltarne ogni singola curva. Era davvero vestita da Babbo Natale. Beh, più o meno… In realtà si trattava di un completino alquanto succinto di latex rosso, composto di una minigonna, un coprispalle bordato di pelo sintetico bianco e due stivali a mezza coscia dal tacco a spillo. Il coprispalle si chiudeva a stento con unico bottoncino sul seno fin troppo prorompente della ragazza, scoprendo una generosa porzione del suo decolleté e lasciando intravedere persino il pizzo del reggiseno nero e rosso che indossava al di sotto. Gli stivali erano così stetti da fasciare le sue gambe lunghe come una seconda pelle e la minigonna sufficientemente corta da assomigliare paurosamente a una semplice cintura.

Con una mano sul fianco e la testa orgogliosamente sollevata, Grimmjelle si stava fieramente esponendo allo sguardo del suo ragazzo perché il messaggio gli arrivasse forte e chiaro. Non c’era bisogno di spiegargli che non era andata fin lì solo per farsi una scampagnata nel suo camino, vero?!

«Come… cosa… quel quel quel…» balbettò Ichigo momentaneamente privo di parole, la bocca asciutta e tutta una serie di pensieri poco casti che gli si affollavano in testa e non parevano disposti a fare spazio a un solo barlume di raziocinio.

«Non dirmi che hai preso i mezzi pubblici conciata a quel modo?!».

L’urlo stridulo che Ichigo lanciò nel pieno della notte non era diretto tanto ad attaccare la compagna, quanto a sovrastare il rumore dei suoi istinti. Si stavano coagulando tutti in un’unica direzione e non era affatto carino assaltare così la propria fidanzata senza neanche un minimo di… preparazione, ecco!

«No, mi sono fatta accompagnare in macchina dal solito cliente della super-strada, Ichigo» replicò la ragazza con voce innaturalmente bassa, incrociando le braccia sotto il seno prorompente e fissando attentamente il compagno.

«Ah ecco, meno mal… Quale cliente?! Ma di che cazzo stai parlando, Grimmjelle?! Smettila subito!».

Più rosse delle guance di Ichigo, in quel momento, c’erano solo le fiamme dell’Inferno e forse il completino della ragazza, che proruppe in una grassa e sguaiata risata, fronteggiando con due lampeggianti iridi azzurre la sua indignazione.

«Allora vedi che quando vuoi le insinuazioni le capisci, idiota?! Sono venuta a piedi, a quest’ora la metro neanche è in funzione, cretino! E poi avevo l’impermeabile addosso, mica vado a fare beneficenza per strada, per chi mi hai preso?!».

«Proprio per niente, perciò smettila di fare certe battute, visto che non sei una… una di quelle!».

La stizza di Ichigo aumentò in maniera esponenziale di fronte allo schioccare scocciato della lingua di Grimmjelle.

«Si chiamano “ _troie_ ”, Ichigo. E comunque smettila di fare il perbenist…».

«Non faccio il perbenista, non mi piace che scherzi su certe cose, dato che tu non sei _quel tipo_ di persona!».

La ragazza sbuffò, cominciando a ticchettare nervosamente un tacco contro il parquet, fingendo che di tutta quella tiritera isterica le importasse poco. In realtà era esattamente il contrario: Ichigo era il primo e unico ragazzo che non le avesse mai dato della zoccola, né nella vita normale né quando facevano l’amore, e il fatto che non dovesse guadagnarsi il suo rispetto a suon di pugni e calci in bocca le faceva piacere, senza alcun dubbio. Peccato che non le facesse altrettanto piacere dimostrare che quell’atteggiamento pulito la intenerisse. Non era un cuoricino debole, lei!

«Sì, cazzo, quello che ti pare! Mi hai fatto passare pure la voglia di dartelo, ‘sto regalo!» sbraitò, portandosi le mani ai fianchi ed emettendo un ringhio felino.

«Oh Kami, non cominciare adesso! Hai fatto tutta questa fatica per portarmelo e poi… ma non potevi darmelo domani al parco, invece di ammazzarti giù per quel dannato camino?» argomentò Ichigo, fissando il braciere con preoccupazione e tremando alla sola idea che la ragazza avrebbe potuto provare a discendere lungo la canna fumaria mentre il fuoco era già acceso. Perché doveva avere idee così sconclusionate, eh?! Prima o poi lo avrebbe fatto morire di crepacuore!

«Al parco quella roba lì si chiama “atti osceni”, se ci arrestano sul più bello, sai che casino?!» grugnì la ragazza, ricominciando a tamburellare il pavimento con la punta dello stivale. La conversazione stava diventando esageratamente lunga, non era andata lì per scambiare quattro chiacchiere amichevoli, per quello c’era sempre tempo _dopo_.

«Ma noi dobbiamo sol… Grimm… Che cosa diamine sarebbe, il tuo regalo?!».

A Ichigo non piaceva pensare male, davvero, però con una fidanzata simile e con certe insinuazioni servite su un piatto d’argento, era un po’ difficile che il discorso non finisse per andare a parare sul sesso. E lui non voleva essere monotematico, si stava parlando di regali di Natale, no?

«Questo».

Grimmjelle non fece né giri di parole né assurde elucubrazioni: sollevò una mano e si indicò il seno con la punta del pollice. Il modo in cui il fidanzato strabuzzò gli occhi la fece illudere, per una manciata di secondi, che questa volta fosse arrivato dritto al punto e avesse compreso ogni singolo indizio che gli aveva gettato.

«Le tet… Hai nascosto il regalo lì in mezzo?!» borbottò Ichigo imbarazzato, provando più volte a sollevare lo sguardo ma finendo irrimediabilmente per tornare a farlo cadere proprio lì, in mezzo al solco che divideva a stento quei due seni troppo pieni e troppo scoperti da una mise tanto striminzita da risultare praticamente inesistente.

Grimmjelle si schiaffò una mano sulla fronte, cominciando a imprecare ad alta voce contro ogni dio – scintoista oppure no – che conoscesse. Il suo fidanzato non era semplicemente tonto: era proprio stronzo, perché bisognava essere stronzi dentro per riuscire a fraintendere fino a quel livello. Eppure lei lo sapeva bene fin dall’inizio a cosa andava incontro, colpa sua che aveva ceduto lo stesso all’aria idiota di quel pivello dai capelli arancioni.

«Certo, Ichigo, come no! Normalmente le uso al posto della borsa, ci tengo persino il beauty-case dentro. Mi sono fatta anche montare un frigobar nella tetta destra, l’ultima volta che sono andata dal meccanico a farmi controllare la pressione!».

«Eddai, stavo solo tirando a indovinare! Conoscendoti, potevi farmela trovare chissà dove, la sorpresa…».

Ichigo non terminò la frase, rendendosi conto troppo tardi che stava manifestando delusione all’idea di non dover andare più a cavar fuori il fantomatico regalo in un posto tanto curioso… Si portò una mano alla fronte, cercando di riassumere un contegno normale: ci mancava solo che la ragazza cominciasse a sfotterlo perché era un maiale malpensante!

«La sorpresa è un po’ ovunque, Ichigo~» sussurrò invece lei con voce roca, rivolgendogli un ghigno carico di ansia repressa. Allo scattare improvviso della sua testa e allo sguardo perplesso che le venne rivolto, decise di rispondere nella maniera più franca e diretta possibile: a voler fare le misteriose, si rischiava di passare la nottata a giocare ai cruciverba, con il signor Ichigo Kurosaki.

«Ichigo… il tuo regalo _sono io_!» tuonò scocciata, passandosi una mano di piatto davanti al corpo per sottolineare tutta la sua figura.

Lo sguardo successivo di Ichigo assomigliava decisamente a quello del piccione davanti a una mollica di pane: altrettanto vacuo e apparentemente altrettanto stolido. In realtà il ragazzo stava soltanto assorbendo il contraccolpo di quelle parole – che non erano propriamente da prendersi sottogamba. Se la tua ragazza si presentava in casa tua all’una di notte, a Natale, mentre eri totalmente solo, e ti si approcciava con un vestitino non esattamente da educanda in gita scolastica, affermando chiaramente che stava donando se stessa e tutti i prorompenti centimetri di seno e sedere che possedeva a te solo, significava che la serata prendeva una piega inaspettata.

Piacevolmente inaspettata ma figurarsi se Ichigo Kurosaki era pronto a cogliere appieno il senso del famoso detto “ _carpe diem_ ” e, no, proprio non voleva entrargli in testa che le trote di montagna non c’entravano niente.

«Ma ma ma… non me l’aspettavo!» balbettò confuso, cercando di riprendere in mano la situazione.

Povero illuso.

«E sennò che sorpresa era? Ma sei coglione dentro o hai studiato in una classe speciale per quelli come te?!».

A quel punto Grimmjelle si sarebbe aspettata uno scatto ormonale qualsiasi, una fugace palpata di seno, un apprezzamento volgare sulla sua geniale trovata, un… qualcosa! Ma si parlava di Ichigo, che di pensieri censurabili ne aveva – e lei ben lo sapeva – ma figurarsi se osava esternarli. Il folle credeva di offenderla, a manifestare le sue idee in proposito!

«Oh! Non volevo dire questo! È che io ti avevo comprato un normalissimo regalo e… insomma, così non so più come ricambiare!».

C’era una legge matematica secondo la quale le facoltà mentali di Ichigo Kurosaki erano inversamente proporzionali al suo grado di calma. Era una legge che si applicava perfettamente alla realtà e non falliva mai, nemmeno in quel particolare istante. Il suo cervello si rendeva conto del cumulo di sciocchezze bibliche che stava sparando ma ormai la sua bocca mitragliava parole a ripetizione come turaccioli di sughero.

«Comprato?! Non dovevi disturbarti a spendere soldi per me, c’è un modo più semplice di ricambiare… Oh, sia chiaro: tu quella roba che mi hai preso, dopo, me la dai lo stesso, eh!» sottolineò Grimmjelle, avvicinandosi di qualche passo al ragazzo, che si grattava la nuca con fare sempre più perplesso. I capricci della fidanzata erano immensamente difficili da sostenere, aveva una rapidità impressionante nel mutarli e pretendere sempre di più, con una voracità che rischiava di divorare persino lui, in certi momenti.

«Sì, ok, ma… beh, ora salgo su a prendertelo…» borbottò sconcertato, voltandosi appena e accennando un passo in direzione della porta. Non ci arrivò mai, perché Grimmjelle gli afferrò un polso di botto, paralizzandolo con una mossa azzardata.

«Ti ho detto dopo!» tuonò incazzata, mentre Ichigo si voltava nella sua direzione con un tanto d’occhi sgranati per la sorpresa di ciò che stava toccando.

«E poi… qui c’è un nastrino rosso che non vede l’ora di essere sciolto~. Ho comprato questo push-up qui in un posto dove lo vendevano in coordinato con un paio di mutandine di pizzo nere che sono un amore. Lo sai che la parte più divertente di un regalo è _scartarlo e indovinare cosa c’è sotto_ , no?» gli sussurrò con voce improvvisamente molto più roca e pacata, premendogli la mano destra contro il seno in un muto invito a seguire le sue esortazioni.

Era vero che avere a che fare con Ichigo era snervante ma doverlo letteralmente condurre per mano fino al compimento dei gesti più banali e osservare le facce assurdamente imbarazzate che metteva su era una delizia per i suoi occhi da pantera affamata. Se la fissava ancora con quella bocca schiusa come un pesciolino boccheggiante, lo avrebbe preso a morsi, sul serio.

«Hanno i nastrini anche le tue… i tuoi… slip?!» borbottò in un filo di voce Ichigo, riavvicinandosi a lei di un passo, la mano ancora immobile e lo sguardo completamente calamitato da quel paio di iridi azzurre, che sfavillavano di strani riflessi aranciati, colpite com’erano dalla luce del fuoco che scoppiettava placido nel camino.

«Sì che ce li hanno e… ho anche due di quelle belle stelline adesive appiccicate sui capezzoli, le adorerai, vedrai!» ronfò suadente, lasciandogli andare il polso quando avvertì le sue dita muoversi da sole.

«Grimm…! Dove cacchio hai preso sta roba!?» lo strillo isterico di Ichigo mascherava molto male l’impulso irrefrenabile che provava in quell’istante di spogliare rapidamente la ragazza e scoprire tutte quelle sorprese nascoste che tanto sadicamente gli stava anticipando. Per Grimmjelle era decisamente uno spasso provocarlo, era così reattivo da cedere immediatamente, senza neanche provare a resistere per un solo istante.

«Allo stesso posto dove ho preso tutte le altre cosine carine che di solito ti divertono tanto. E ora levati quell’espressione da bonzo scandalizzato e datti da fare».

Le ultime parole furono accompagnate da un gesto imperioso della ragazza, che agganciò lo scollo della t-shirt indossata da Ichigo con un indice, costringendolo a inginocchiarsi sul parquet lucido del soggiorno insieme a lei. C’era il tappeto, a poca distanza da loro, e un più che comodo divano ma Grimmjelle era diventata troppo impaziente per mettersi alla caccia di un posto sufficientemente consono a consumare quello stramaledetto regalo. Il pavimento andava più che bene.

Ichigo smise di parlare non appena si ritrovò steso a terra, con la ragazza seduta a cavalcioni su di lui e il suo seno praticamente contro il viso. Passò all’azione, proprio com’era stato esortato a fare poco prima, sganciando rapidamente l’unico bottoncino che chiudeva il coprispalle della ragazza. Il tessuto troppo tirato e troppo aderente sembrò rilassarsi e rimpicciolirsi di botto, ora che non era più sottoposto a una tensione assurda. Conoscendo la ragazza, doveva essersi comprata quel completo di una taglia più piccola apposta per evidenziare le forme di cui andava molto orgogliosa, senza lasciare alcuno spazio all’immaginazione. Ichigo avrebbe voluto odiarla, per quel suo vizio, non soltanto perché detestava che altre persone buttassero più di uno sguardo su di lei ma perché dopo aveva anche il coraggio di lamentarsi quando lui cedeva tanto presto. Le sue provocazioni erano assalti in piena regola, come faceva a resistere?!

Grimmjelle sfilò le braccia da quel paio di maniche troppo strette senza neanche dargli il tempo di aiutarla, desiderosa com’era di passare al momento forte della nottata.

«Sembra davvero un… pacco regalo…» commentò Ichigo, deglutendo a stento, mentre faceva scorrere piano un dito lungo una coppa del reggiseno. Era nero e di quel pizzo pacchiano che tanto piaceva a Grimmjelle, con degli inserti rossi lungo i bordi che terminavano tutti nel nastro altrettanto rosso che legava le due coppe al centro del petto. In realtà era una striscia di stoffa così striminzita da contenere a stento i seni grossi e pesanti, che sembravano sstrabordare da qualsiasi indumento o, perlomeno, era questa l’impressione che ne ricavava Ichigo, sfiorando con la punta dell’indice il fiocco semi-nascosto da quelle due appendici carnose.

«Viene proprio voglia di scartarlo, no?» insistette Grimmjelle, accarezzandogli la nuca prima di afferrargli una ciocca di capelli arancioni e tirarla con prepotenza.

«In effetti…» convenne Ichigo in un sospiro infastidito, decidendosi finalmente ad allungare anche l’altra mano e cominciare ad affaccendarsi attorno al nodo dispettosamente stretto che chiudeva il nastro. La morbidezza di ciò che toccava lo istigava così tanto, che avrebbe quasi voluto mandare all’aria tutte quelle cerimonie e limitarsi ad abbassare rudemente il reggiseno per dedicarsi a obiettivi ben più interessanti. Ma la ragazza si era premurata di preparargli con tanta cura quella sorpresa… e poi non le avrebbe dato la soddisfazione di ammettere che perdeva puntualmente la testa in sua presenza!

«Oh!».

Con un borbottio soddisfatto riuscì finalmente a districare dita e tessuto e sganciare le due coppe, che stavano rivelandosi un impiccio sempre più grande. Grimmjelle si lasciò sfilare il reggiseno senza interferire con le sue mosse, mostrandosi sfacciatamente agli occhi del ragazzo, che lo scintillare irregolare delle fiamme nel camino rendevano ancora più vivaci e ansiosi. La luce aranciata proiettava ombre lunghe e sfumate sul suo corpo seminudo, tanto che Ichigo si incantò a osservare la rotondità piena di ogni curva con lo sguardo incantato che usava da bambino di fronte a una vetrina piena dei dolci che gli piacevano tanto.

«Ce le hai davvero… che cavolo…!» sospirò in un balbettio esasperato, lasciando scivolare la punta dell’indice con più entusiasmo del necessario lungo il contorno appuntito di una delle due stelle adesive di cui la ragazza gli stava parlando poco prima.

Grimmjelle ghignò compiaciuta di fronte all’effetto che tutte le sue premure stavano avendo sul già fragile sistema nervoso del fidanzato e si chinò sul suo viso, premendo fronte contro fronte e costringendolo a fronteggiare il suo sguardo azzurro e penetrante.

«Io non dico le bugie, Ichigo… Mi raccomando, adesso vedi di ripagarmi bene con il _tuo regalo_ » concluse, sfiorandogli la mandibola con il contorno levigato di una lunga unghia laccata d’arancio.

«Ma… lo vuoi adesso?! Non avevi detto che dovevo dartelo dopo?» balbettò perplesso Ichigo.

L’impulso omicida di spaccargli la faccia con un pugno per la sua totale mancanza d’intuito si sciolse letteralmente di fronte allo smarrimento che attraversò gli occhi castani del ragazzo, sgranati all’inverosimile nella penombra della stanza. Grimmjelle era sicura che, se Ichigo non avesse avuto uno sguardo tanto limpido e infantile, lo avrebbe già sbranato da tempo.

«Sto parlando del pacco!» tagliò corto, spazientita da come quell’incontro stava tornando ad essere eccessivamente colloquiale.

«Appunto! Non ce l’ho qui, l’ho lasciato di sopra, sulla scrivania a…!».

«Ichigo: questo pacco qua!» sibilò scocciata, abbassando entrambe le mani sul cavallo dei suoi pantaloni e spegnendo così ogni ulteriore discussione sul nascere.

«Ah! Eh… oh!» borbottò Ichigo ormai totalmente a corto di parole ma ancora sufficientemente equipaggiato di vocali per improvvisare un arpeggio lirico di tutto rispetto. Si agitò brevemente contro le sue gambe, meditando se fosse il caso di riprenderla – ancora – per il suo comportamento sfacciato ma si rese conto di quanto fuori luogo sarebbe stata quella reprimenda, senza contare il fatto che le sue mani lì erano tutto fuorché sgradite.

«Uh. E ora _vai avanti_!» gli intimò Grimmjelle, infilandogli una mano sotto la maglietta del pigiama e rifilandogli un sonoro pizzicotto.

«Sì, sì, vado…!».

Ogni suono si spense, per lasciar spazio soltanto allo scoppiettare allegro del fuoco nel braciere e alla concentrazione con cui Ichigo si dedicò alle mosse successive. Le sue dita disegnarono lentamente il contorno di una delle due stelline, prima di rimuoverla con eccessiva cautela pur di non arrecare fastidio alla ragazza. Il gesto successivo non fu altrettanto controllato e Grimmjelle si ritrovò le labbra del fidanzato che le circondavano un capezzolo, prendendo a succhiarlo con la stessa dedizione di un bambino affamato, leccandone la punta e disegnando il contorno dell’aureola con lenti movimenti circolari.

Sospirò, premendogli forte la nuca con il palmo della mano fino a spingerlo ancora di più contro il suo seno e lasciargli affondare dentro persino il naso. Lo sentì ispirare a fondo e sollevare anche l’altra mano, dedicandosi a palpare insistentemente tutto ciò che aveva trascurato fino a quel momento.

Le dita di Grimmjelle intanto gli scorrevano sulla pelle, frugando sotto la maglietta, graffiandogli piano la schiena e giocherellando sadicamente con l’elastico dei suoi pantaloni grigi. Una mano ritornò sul cavallo dei suoi pantaloni e afferrò la stoffa già tesa e la mezza erezione che ne spuntava da sotto in una sola mossa prepotente, togliendogli il fiato per il modo in cui cominciò a sfregarlo insistentemente, senza lasciargli neanche il tempo di abituarsi al suo tocco.

«Questa roba… ha anche i glitter…» borbottò a metà fra l’incuriosito e lo scandalizzato Ichigo, staccando anche il secondo adesivo prima di appoggiare la bocca sul seno della ragazza in un morso lieve e spegnere ogni ulteriore commento a proposito del pessimo tempismo dei suoi commenti.

I successivi minuti trascorsero in un silenzio interrotto da sospiri e rumori umidi – di baci schioccati a fior di pelle e mani che stringevano, afferravano e accarezzavano con insistenza tutto ciò che incontravano sotto di loro. Le dita di Ichigo trascorsero piano lungo i fianchi sinuosi della fidanzata, fino a incastrarsi sul bordo della cortissima minigonna ormai tutta spiegazzata, che poco o nulla nascondeva. La cerniera che la chiudeva da un lato attraversava il tessuto da un bordo all’altro, sfilare l’indumento fu per il ragazzo facile come sbarazzarsi di una cintura molto larga.

A quel punto di fronte ai suoi occhi si parò il famoso paio di mutandine, che continuavano a rendere Grimmjelle spaventosamente somigliante a un pacco regalo. Anche gli slip erano di pizzo nero con inserti rossi: un piccolo fiocchetto era cucito al centro esatto del bordo superiore e i due lati terminavano in due nastri rossi chiusi da nodi particolarmente elaborati. Si preannunciò una fatica snervante, quella di scioglierli, vista non soltanto l’impazienza già forte di Ichigo ma anche il fatto che Grimmjelle avesse bellamente abbassato l’elastico dei suoi pantaloni e dei suoi boxer, divertendosi a stuzzicarlo con la punta delle dita come se fosse diventato un giocattolo.

Uno sbuffo vittorioso ed estenuato insieme gli sfuggì dalle labbra quando riuscì finalmente ad avere la meglio sul malefico paio di mutandine, scartando ormai completamente quello che si stava rivelando certo il più gradito regalo di Natale che gli avessero mai fatto. Grimmjelle troneggiava orgogliosa e florida seduta su di lui, la pelle sudata resa ambrata dalla luce delle fiamme che ardevano nel camino e le ombre che giocavano sul suo corpo. Sembrava ancora più appetibile del solito, le mani di Ichigo la toccavano con un’urgenza che avrebbe definito rude ma che gli era impossibile reprimere o controllare

«Che c’è, Ichigo, _la gatta_ ti ha mangiato la lingua? Se te ne stai a bocca aperta altri cinque secondi, dovrò darti un fazzoletto per la bavetta» ronfò divertita la ragazza contro il suo orecchio, spostando entrambe le mani sul suo petto e sfilandogli la maglietta con una lentezza a dir poco sadica.

«Uhm… spiritosa!» borbottò stizzito Ichigo, sfiorandole distrattamente una coscia e accorgendosi che aveva ancora indossi quei lunghi e assurdi stivali rossi dall’aria tremendamente scomoda.

«Toglimeli, dai, questo fuoco del cazzo mi sta facendo sudare come una dannata!» esclamò Grimmjelle a quel punto, assestandogli una poderosa spinta del bacino e mandando tutta la sua impazienza alle stelle. A quanto pareva la fidanzata non sembrava apprezzare il _dolce tepore_ del camino e dire che, come sostituta Babbo Natale, avrebbe dovuto essere decisamente più… natalizia, appunto.

«Con calma!» sbuffò Ichigo, afferrandola saldamente per i fianchi e sollevandola da terra, per poi stenderla al suo fianco, lì dove cominciava il tappeto persiano e schifosamente pacchiano che suo padre aveva comprato tre anni prima, sempre per quella solita storia della casetta accogliente e amichevole. A lui sembrava una suppellettile da bordello e, no, prima che qualche malizioso se lo chieda, Ichigo Kurosaki non ci aveva mai messo piedi in posti del genere né ci teneva a farlo!

Grimmjelle non sembrava affatto contenta di essere stata appena spodestata dalla sua posizione dominante, tanto che approfittò della momentanea distrazione del ragazzo – inginocchiato fra le sue gambe e in procinto di sfilarsi i pantaloni – per mettersi a sedere e abbrancarlo imperiosamente per la vita.

«Grimm, cosa… faccio da solo…!».

«Così ci mettiamo una vita, fai fare a me!» lo interruppe scocciata, afferrandogli l’elastico dei pantaloni e quello dei boxer insieme e tirandoglieli giù di botto.

«Asp… nngh!».

Ogni ulteriore protesta di Ichigo restò bloccata al centro esatto della sua gola mentre Grimmjelle lo stringeva per i fianchi – le unghie laccate fastidiosamente conficcate nella sua pelle – e chinava la testa, prendendolo completamente e improvvisamente in bocca. Il ragazzo non parlò, non fiatò, neanche mosse un muscolo, impegnato com’era a calmarsi. La ragazza non pareva avere voglia di aiutarlo, perché premette forte le labbra contro la sua pelle e cominciò a succhiare con forza, emettendo tutti quei versetti umidi e lascivi che erano fatti apposta per far perdere il controllo. Non era sua intenzione arrivare fino a quel punto ma non riuscì a impedirsi di carezzarle piano i capelli mentre la sua testa andava su e giù, su e giù e lo faceva avvampare così tanto che, al confronto, il fuoco del caminetto sembrava caldo quanto la brina sul davanzale.

Avere a che fare con la sua ragazza era spesso… logorante e non nel senso più negativo del termine. Grimmjelle si era sempre comportata così con lui: vorace, aggressiva, possessiva e a tratti anche pericolosamente ossessiva. Non aveva mai nascosto – per quanto lui avesse faticato all’inizio a decifrare un certo tipo di suoi comportamenti ostili – la violenza dei sentimenti che provava per lui e quel modo di fare assoluto e distruttivo si riversava tutto anche nel sesso. Fare l’amore con lei significava, ogni volta, venire puntati, inseguiti, accalappiati e messi faccia al muro prima dell’inevitabile _pasto_ , come una caccia che non aveva, però, esiti mortali.

Nulla, di tutti i gesti che compiva sul suo corpo, era lasciato al caso e tutto era predisposto per ucciderlo di un piacere prepotente, che lasciava in ogni muscolo e ogni nervo una traccia così forte e nitida da farlo sentire marchiato a fuoco. Ichigo era onesto e tremendamente fedele ma sapeva che, con una donna così, non lo avrebbe neanche sfiorato il lontanissimo dubbio di potersi guardare attorno. Il suo orizzonte pareva ormai irrimediabilmente occupato soltanto da un paio di occhi troppo azzurri e troppo indiscreti.

«Grimm… fermati…» fu con un malcelato dispiacere che Ichigo dovette afferrarla per i capelli e indurla a staccarsi, perché dopo un altro paio di manovre con la punta della lingua minacciava di fargli vedere le stelle da un istante all’altro. Non voleva, lo infastidiva poter essere l’unico dei due a ricavare piacere da una situazione simile, anche se la sua ragazza non era il tipo da fare certi gesti soltanto per compiacerlo. Piacevano anche a lei, in fondo.

«Dai, che palle!» borbottò scocciata, passandosi il dorso della mano sulle labbra, e sollevò la testa in segno di enorme scontento, pronta a subissarlo di insulti per il suo atteggiamento da represso serioso.

Non riuscì però a completare la frase, perché Ichigo si chinò su di lei con una rapidità impressionante, schioccandole un bacio languido ed estremamente lungo. La distrasse a sufficienza per indurla a stendersi nuovamente su quel tappeto dalle assurde fantasie romboidali e dai colori troppo squillanti – tonalità di rosso acceso e oro che Grimmjelle aveva visto soltanto nei sexy shop. Sapeva perché Ichigo si era affannato a compiere tutte quelle manovre: il pavimento era terribilmente freddo e il calore del camino quasi opprimente. Lì erano sufficientemente comodi per non risentire né dell’uno né dell’altro problema.

Grimmjelle avrebbe voluto dire che detestava le premure che quel coglione ci metteva persino mentre faceva l’amore con lei ma avrebbe mentito miseramente: che fosse o no una gran donna autosufficiente, il fatto che il suo ragazzo non stesse con lei semplicemente per sbattersela ma la rispettasse, la faceva sentire più bene di quanto non fosse disposta ad ammettere.

In quel momento, però, aveva deciso di fare il sadico e lei gli avrebbe volentieri suonato un calcio in faccia, se non fosse stata una mossa controproducente per entrambi. Fu estremamente doloroso, per Ichigo, dover rimandare ancora l’inevitabile conclusione e reggere la pressione fortissima che lo tendeva fino allo spasimo. Avrebbe voluto sostituire immediatamente alla bocca di Grimmjelle ben altro ma quella donna lo stava circuendo da dieci lunghi minuti: era giusto che portasse un po’ all’esasperazione anche lei.

Si chinò fra le sue gambe, afferrandola per un polpaccio e cominciando a sfilarle uno stivale con le mosse più lente che conoscesse, benché l’ansia facesse tremare non poco la mano che stava aprendo la cerniera.

«Ah, ti sei deciso…» sospirò sollevata Grimmjelle, gustandosi finalmente un po’ d’aria fresca sulla pelle fino a quel momento compressa e costretta sotto l’effetto opprimente del latex rosso di cui erano fatti anche i suoi stivali. Sgranchì piano le dita del piede, aprendole e chiudendole mentre sentiva tornare la sensibilità in ogni estremità e le sfuggì un lamento – sospettosamente simile a un gemito – quando il ragazzo la ebbe liberata completamente anche dell’altra calzatura.

Se si era aspettata che Ichigo si sarebbe lanciato direttamente sull’obiettivo, si sbagliava di grosso. Quelli che seguirono furono baci lievi e umidi, dati a fior di labbra sulla pelle sensibile dell’incavo del ginocchio, sui polpacci, sulle cosce, in una serie di schiocchi che si ripetevano l’uno a poca distanza dall’altro e facevano formicolare i nervi in una pelle d’oca estenuante. Le labbra di Ichigo non ci pensavano neanche per sbaglio a darle soddisfazione, divagando piano lungo l’inguine, e scivolavano su un fianco e poi sulla pancia e poi sull’altro fianco.

Facevano male, erano frustranti, Grimmjelle si tratteneva a stento dal chiudere le gambe di scatto e bloccare la testa del ragazzo fra le sue cosce, pur di costringerlo a darsi da fare. L’orgoglio era troppo persino in momenti tanto delicati e la ragazza si limitava a borbottare frustrata, mentre la bocca di Ichigo scorreva sul suo ventre.

«Ichigo… ti sei dimenticato anche… come cazzo si usa la lingua… eh?!» balbettò esasperata, chiedendosi se fosse più deleterio suonargli un pugno in testa o _pregarlo_ di poggiare la sua bocca nell’unico posto in cui l’avrebbe davvero voluta.

«Se mi dai il tempo…» argomentò fintamente scocciato con una punta di sospetto sadismo nella voce, che provocò Grimmjelle non poco. Ichigo le faceva salire spesso e volentieri il sangue alla testa e non solo per la rabbia. Quando si decideva a fare il dispettoso, avrebbe potuto tranquillamente spaccargli una sedia in testa oppure sbatterlo contro la prima superficie piana che trovava. In quel momento renderlo incosciente, però, non sarebbe stato affatto saggio.

«Io ti do il tempo di morire… se fai ancora lo stronzo…!».

Grimmjelle optò per un ghigno tirato e poco rassicurante e afferrò il mento del ragazzo fra le dita, conficcandogli due unghie nella pelle, giusto per ricordargli cosa rischiava se tirava troppo la corda con lei. Non era una donna paziente – con quel carattere c’era chi avanzava l’ipotesi che non fosse donna e basta ma probabilmente non l’aveva mai guardata bene per davvero – e se aveva il suo ragazzo addosso che rimandava le cose belle per fare il bastardo, diventava una vera e propria belva.

Ichigo fece una smorfia, liberandosi infastidito da quella presa poco piacevole, ma non insistette ulteriormente: dopotutto, voleva divertirsi con la sua ragazza, non farle venire una crisi isterica e rischiare di venir spinto di culo fra le fiamme ardenti del camino. Sì, Grimmjelle sarebbe stata capace _anche di quello_ , se opportunamente stuzzicata.

Si chinò verso il basso, rivolgendole un fugace sorriso che poteva assomigliare a un’espressione vittoriosa per averle strappato una richiesta esplicita, ma la ragazza non ci fece caso o decise di lasciar correre. Non perché potesse cedere in alcun modo di fronte al suo uomo ma il coglione si era finalmente deciso a smetterla con le carezzine caste e passare al piatto forte della nottata. O almeno a quello che si preannunciava come un robusto antipasto.

Fu soltanto un bacio, quello che le donò a labbra schiuse, un bacio lungo e premuto sulla pelle che squassò la colonna vertebrale da sotto in su. Un bacio che si ripeté una, due, tre, cinque volte e ogni volta faceva più male e più bene insieme, attorcigliava le viscere e le arroventava il ventre. E poi, Ichigo si decise a usare la lingua nel _giusto modo_ che Grimmjelle era pronta a illustrargli anche a voce, se il deficiente avesse finto di dimenticarsene.

Le assestò una lappata umida e profonda da strapparle via i brividi e la lucidità in una sola mossa devastante. Ichigo la estenuava, perché faceva piano e faceva il timido persino in momenti tanto spinti e intimi e Grimmjelle avrebbe voluto dargli, ancora una volta, dell’idiota e dell’incapace ma sapeva benissimo che non era vero. Il suo corpo non era assolutamente in grado di mentire su un particolare tanto fondamentale e dannatamente piacevole. Non poté fare altro che strusciarsi contro la sua bocca e quasi costringerlo a ficcare la punta della lingua più in fondo che poteva, violando la resistenza di muscoli tesi che sembravano non aspettare altro.

Persino il suo orgoglio parve vacillare paurosamente, quando un dito solitario frugò fra le pieghe umide della sua carne, accompagnandosi alle mosse esitanti e languide della lingua che ancora la impregnava di saliva.

«I… chi… go… basta con… ‘sti giochini… scopami… dai cazzo!» soffiò all’improvviso, ingoiando un gemito isterico mentre inarcava la schiena, spingendosi ancora di più contro il viso del ragazzo. Per tutte quelle simpatiche variazioni sul tema c’era tempo dopo, era ben altro il genere di “regalo” che desiderava in quell’istante.

In uno schiocco sottile ed estenuato Ichigo si decise a staccarsi e sollevarsi, sovrastandola gattoni sul tappeto, prima di ripulirsi le labbra con un gesto accennato della mano. Grimmjelle era stesa sotto di lui, ansimante e impaziente, e il suo corpo nudo e sudato sembrava ancora più appetibile e caldo sotto la luce aranciata delle fiamme che danzavano nel braciere. Aveva una voglia matta di stringersela contro e affondarle dentro di botto ma doveva calmarsi, sì, perché bisognava procedere per tappe…

I suoi istinti remavano in direzione contraria e Ichigo si sentì letteralmente tirato in basso dalla voglia che aveva di raggiungere l’attimo culminante, dopo tutta quella serie di piacevoli ma snervanti preliminari. Affondò il viso contro il suo collo morbido di schianto, avvolgendola in un abbraccio impaziente e godendosi appieno il contatto bollente e umido contro la sua pelle. Strappò un sospiro a entrambi e lasciò scivolare le mani lungo i fianchi della ragazza, fino ad afferrarle piano le cosce e allargarle quel tanto da muoversi liberamente.

Quando Grimmjelle avvertì la punta tesa della sua erezione premere e scottare contro la sua carne, affondò le unghie nella sua schiena, spingendosi contro di lui per agevolare il suo primo e lento affondo. Quell’attrito di carne contro carne, la sensazione bollente che gli provocava sentirlo seppellirsi completamente fra le sue cosce, il suo respiro stridulo ed esasperato contro un orecchio la facevano impazzire letteralmente. Avrebbe voluto che si spingesse ancora più a fondo, oltre l’umanamente possibile, pur di non sentirlo lontano da lei. In quei momenti Ichigo era ancora di più suo, tutto suo e soltanto suo, costretto com’era a muoversi solo dentro e contro di lei.

Gli assestò un morso sulla spalla, seguendo quel desiderio divorante, e gli graffiò la schiena fino a farlo lamentare esasperato fra un gemito e l’altro. Lo riempiva sempre di morsi, palpandolo e toccandolo con una tale violenza che Ichigo temeva seriamente di finire scarnificato, una volta di quelle. Grimmjelle era affamata e distruttiva nelle sue passioni e la fame che aveva di lui lo spaventava e lo attraeva. Fondersi con lei significava rischiare davvero di perdersi nel suo ventre caldissimo e non riuscire più a tornare indietro ma quel corpo era così morbido e accogliente e possessivo che il ragazzo non riusciva a sottrarsi neppure di fronte a una paura simile.

Si aggrappò ai suoi seni grandi, affondandoci tutte e dieci le dita dentro e cominciando a spingere con più forza, fomentato dai gemiti insoddisfatti della compagna che sembrava incitarlo a lasciarsi alle spalle ogni remora e ogni timore di farle male. Si strusciò contro la pelle tenera delle cosce, premute all’inverosimile sui suoi fianchi, assestandole una spinta più profonda delle altre e provando a riprendere fiato per non cedere troppo presto.

Stava impazzendo. Le mani di Grimmjelle erano ovunque, intente a martoriare ogni singolo centimetro della sua pelle sudata, i suoi baci e il fiato caldo contro il suo viso erano persino più roventi del fuoco che continuava ad ardere forte nel camino, inframmezzando i rumori umidi e concitati del loro amplesso con una serie di schiocchi secchi e improvvisi.

E poi Grimmjelle lo fece. Si allungò contro la sua mandibola, ricoprendola di morsi leggeri, fino a raggiungergli un orecchio e sussurrargli con voce roca e affannata: «Miao~».

«Grimm…!».

Ichigo sobbalzò, assestandole una spinta più forte del necessario, e a quel punto mantenere il controllo divenne praticamente impossibile. Grimmjelle sapeva quanto certi assurdi giochetti lo facessero impazzire, perché doveva… perché doveva divertirsi così tanto a fargli perdere la testa?

La ragazza, per tutta risposta, prese a miagolare più forte, inarcando la schiena e sfregandosi contro il suo inguine mentre accoglieva con rinnovato entusiasmo quegli affondi più violenti e più rudi. Era così che le piaceva, così che voleva che Ichigo facesse l’amore con lei, spegnendo la testa e lasciando che fossero solo i loro corpi a parlare per loro, comunicando certe emozioni così violente che non si potevano sillabare ad alta voce, non nella lucidità della vita quotidiana, per lo meno.

Ichigo gemette forte, un gemito esasperato che dissimulò premendo la bocca contro quella della ragazza, per soffocarla in un bacio che inglobava tutto: sospiri, lamenti, parole e la voglia sempre più forte di perdersi completamente l’uno nell’altra. Le artigliò il bacino con forza, assestandole le ultime spinte mentre Grimmjelle cedeva rabbiosamente, contraendo fino allo spasimo ogni muscolo del suo ventre pur di sentirlo affondare dentro fino a farle male. Si liberò anche lui pochi istanti dopo, oppresso da quel calore che lo invischiava completamente e gli ottundeva i sensi, sprofondandolo in uno spazio ovattato e umido dove non esisteva altro che Grimmjelle e la sua voce miagolante che gli ossessionava i timpani.

I successivi minuti trascorsero languidamente, non appena Ichigo si fu sfilato dall’intrico delle cosce di Grimmjelle, stendendosi al suo fianco e lasciandole respirare liberamente l’aria fredda della stanza, per nulla mitigata dalle vampate aride che provenivano dal fuoco del cammino.

Il ragazzo la osservò, steso su un fianco, riprendere fiato mentre fissava il soffitto con quell’espressione sazia e neutra che assumeva dopo ogni amplesso. Aveva uno sguardo così tranquillo – così diverso dalle sue solite occhiate affilate – che Ichigo allungò una mano, sfiorandole piano la fronte sudata e scostandole una ciocca di capelli in una carezza premurosa. Grimmjelle si sollevò stizzita, forse preparandosi a mollargli un ceffone come suo solito: non le piaceva essere coccolata, la faceva sentire a disagio, come se il ragazzo la considerasse troppo fragile per trattarla con la necessaria rudezza.

Ma la stanchezza era tanta ed era pienamente soddisfatta della riuscita del suo “regalo”, così si limitò a sbuffare scocciata e rotolargli contro, circondandogli il petto in un abbraccio ruvido e seppellendo il viso contro il suo collo.

«Che pivello… che sei. Dovevi durare di più» soffiò stizzita come una gatta a cui avessero tirato la coda, mentre Ichigo le accarezzava i lunghi capelli azzurri, separando le ciocche ribelli con la punta delle dita e strappandole più di un brivido compiaciuto.

«Veramente tu ti eri già arresa da un po’, vorrei farti notare!» sottolineò il fidanzato con fare impermalito, abbassando la testa e sfidando il suo sguardo canzonatorio.

«Sto cazzo, Ichigo!» tagliò corto Grimmjelle, dandogli un pizzicotto sul fianco e divertendosi ad ascoltare le sue proteste stizzite su quanto fosse violenta e manesca e poco disposta al dialogo quando si comportava a quel modo.

Quel battibecco non durò molto a lungo, complice anche il fuoco che andava lentamente morendo sul braciere e il freddo invernale che minacciava di gelarli fino alle ossa, ora che tutta la sbornia del dopo-amplesso era stata smaltita completamente.

«Mi sa che è meglio salire di sopra… si sta abbastanza scomodi qua per terra e poi… domani a mezzogiorno i miei tornano…».

Ichigo si sollevò su un gomito, improvvisamente inquietato all’idea di addormentarsi in quella situazione compromettente e venire svegliato dall’urlo scandalizzato di uno dei suoi familiari.

Beh, Yuzu avrebbe urlato, povera ragazza. Karin si sarebbe limitata a suonargli un calcio nella schiena. Quel matto del suo Vecchio, invece… conoscendolo avrebbe dato il via a una grande festa per celebrare le “conquiste amorose” del suo figliolo. E poi gli avrebbe rifilato un calcio nello stomaco perché, a comportarsi così, rischiava di fare “la cazzata”.

Sua sorella Shiroko li avrebbe sbranati tutti e due. Punto.

«Sì, questo parquet del cazzo mi uccide la schiena» borbottò Grimmjelle, facendo leva sulle ginocchia per rialzarsi in piedi.

Ichigo cominciò a raccattare i vari indumenti sparsi un po’ ovunque fra il divano e il camino, avendo cura di non dimenticare neanche un singolo elemento che componeva il bizzarro travestimento natalizio. Sollevò il reggiseno, su cui poco prima si era affaticato tanto solertemente, osservandolo in controluce e chiedendosi come facessero le coppe di quel coso a essere così assurdamente grosse eppure continuare a sembrare piccolissime quand’erano premute sul seno della sua ragazza. Effetto ottico? Era lui che si concentrava troppo sulle tette?!

«Dimmi una cosa…» sbottò all’improvviso, volgendo il capo in direzione della fidanzata e cercando di non fissare con troppa insistenza il suo sedere nudo che ondeggiava per aria, mentre si chinava a raccogliere il grosso borsone che era rotolato giù dal camino insieme a lei.

«Che vuoi?».

«Ma… domani non vorrai restare a pranzo conciata così, vero?!» balbettò scandalizzato, indicando gli indumenti che stava stringendo nel pugno con fin troppa energia.

Grimmjelle si fermò per qualche istante, fissandolo con una strana e inconsueta aria meditativa, prima di poggiare una mano sul fianco ed esclamare in uno schiocco di lingua: «Mannò, veramente volevo presentarmi ai tuoi tutta nuda, con soltanto le stelline appiccicate sui capezzoli!».

«Grimm!» strillò Ichigo, arrossendo fino alla punta dei capelli.

La ragazza gli rivolse uno dei suoi ghigni più larghi, prima di puntargli un dito contro il petto e rimarcare bene le sue parole successive.

«Stammi bene a sentire, Fragola Marcia: non mi sono portata un borsone con il ricambio _per la notte e per il giorno_ tanto perché mi girava di trascinare pesi del cazzo, capito?!».

Il ragazzo annuì, troppo sollevato di quella rassicurazione per offendersi dell’appellativo poco carino che la fidanzata gli aveva appena rivolto. I suoi occhi si soffermarono, quasi per caso, sui lunghi capelli azzurri, ora illuminati dalle fiamme morenti del camino.

«Forse dovresti farti una doccia… hai i capelli ancora sporchi di fuliggine…» osservò, afferrandole una ciocca e sospendendola piano davanti ai suoi occhi.

Grimmjelle la fissò per qualche istante, prima di scuotere la testa e lanciargli l’ennesimo sguardo enigmatico della serata.

«Ah, e così… queste sono le tue intenzioni, eh?» ammiccò, sollevandosi sulle punte dei piedi fino a sfiorargli una guancia con il naso.

«Che… quali intenzioni?!» stridette Ichigo, con tono tanto sorpreso e smarrito che era difficile credere stesse mentendo. Non aveva davvero capito tutte le insinuazioni che in quel momento Grimmjelle gli stava rivolgendo.

«Seh, fai poco il santarellino! Adesso vuoi scoparmi anche sotto la doccia, eh?! E bravo il maiale!» esclamò la ragazza, suonandogli uno schiaffo sulla natica nuda e provocando un rumore di schiocco che rimbombò atrocemente fra le pareti silenziose della casa.

«Grimm, parlavo di pulizia personale!» tuonò Ichigo ma tutte le sue successive reprimende sconvolte furono coperte dalla risata sguaiata di Grimmjelle, che lo superò rapida, infilando le scale che portavano al piano di sopra e alla sua camera da letto, percorso che ormai lei ben conosceva.

Dopo quella notte, Ichigo di una cosa era assolutamente certo: Babbo Natale esisteva, non era un uomo panciuto ma una sadica bastarda il cui unico obiettivo era sfiancarlo prima di arrivare ai trent’anni. Altro che lista dei buoni e dei cattivi e amore a tutti i bambini del mondo!

 


End file.
